La resurreciòn de la elite de Atena 1º Ova
by gemini metal
Summary: Los caballeros dorados renacen, los de bronce destruyen a los dioses, pero unos caballeros desconocidos raptan a Atena y se inicia una nueva guerra santa.
1. Chapter 1

LA RESURRECCIÓN DE LA ELITE DE ATENA

1º Ova

Después de la guerra contra los dioses los caballeros dorados renacieron, pero no con todo su poder; el patriarca Shion les explico que la única manera de recuperar su poder al 100 era que descaran por 12 horas en el santuario que se estaba reconstruyendo, encendieron el reloj de fuego.

Minutos después Shion fue a ver a Atena para informarle la reconstrucción completa del santuario; cuando llego al cuarto de Atena no estaba y al salir del cuarto vio 4 luces a lo lejos tan brillantes como el mismo sol.

Shion llamo a los cuatro caballeros de bronce para decirles lo ocurrido

Seiya- Shion que ocurre

Shion- Atena fue raptada

Shun- pero como si la maldad en este mundo ya desapareció ¿no?

Shion- tal parece que la maldad se fue a otra persona

Shiryu- ¿quién?

Shion- en un caballero platino

Seiya- ¿quién es?

Shion- les contare la historia, hace miles de años cuando Atena iniciaba su lucha contra el mal surgieron 4 caballeros que podían ser tan poderosos como los dioses.

Shiryu- ¿cómo es eso posible?

Shion- sus armaduras están hechas de un material desconocido que las hace tan poderosas como las de Kamei de los dioses

Hyoga- si existían esos caballeros ¿por qué no aparecieron en las anteriores batallas?

Shion- Ellos solo obedecen a Atena, así que solo Atena puede llamarlos

Shun- pero ¿por que la raptaron?

Shion- no lo se, lo único que se es que Atena esta en peligro

Seiya- Shion ¿qué debemos hacer?

Shion- ustedes son los únicos caballeros junto con Ikki que pueden enfrentarlos

Seiya- Shion nos pides que

Shion- así es deben ir a rescatar a Atena; vayan al refugio de los caballeros platino, ¡les ordeno matar a los caballeros platino¡

Shun- pero ¿como vamos a matarlos? se supone que son buenos ¿no?

Hyoga- así es, ellos le juraron fidelidad a Atena

Shion- si, pero como dije antes el mal descendió sobre ello por causas que no puedo entender

Seiya- Shion donde los encontramos

Shion- lo único que se de el lugar donde están es que se encuentra cerca del antiguo templo de Zeus en la tierra que se llama "las cuatro casas doradas"

Seiya- de acuerdo vámonos

Los demás- ¡sí¡

Entonces los cuatro caballeros de bronce se dirigieron al templo de Zeus en la tierra


	2. Chapter 2

2º Ova Las cuatro casas doradas

Al llegar al templo de Zeus los caballeros sintieron un extraño cosmo proveniente de lo profundo del templo.

Shiryu- tengamos cuidado no sabemos que habrá allí

Hyoga- este cosmo es demasiado agresivo

Seiya- eso no importa, tenemos que salvar a Atena

Al seguir avanzando en el templo Andrómeda encuentra un túnel

Shun- Seiya ven rápido encontré un túnel

Shiryu- buen trabajo Shun

Seiya- de acuerdo, entremos

Los cuatro caballeros al ir avanzando veían una luz que era la salida, al salir vieron una casa parecida a las del santuario pero con un brillo dorado.

Seiya- vaya, esperen que es ese brillo que proviene de la casa

Y de la oscuridad sale el guardián de la casa Aries platino.

Aries platino- ¿Quiénes son?

Seiya- somos caballeros de Atena

Aries platino- je, je, je, je

Hyoga- de que te ríes

Aries platino- ustedes los caballeros de más baja categoría se hacen llamar guardianes de Atena, me parto de risa.

Seiya- ¿Qué dices?

Shun- espera Seiya; nos permites ver a la señorita Saori, Atena

Aries platino- lo siento no puedo

Hyoga- ¿Por qué?

Aries platino- en estos momentos la diosa esta descansando y además por ordenes de Géminis, quien rige las ordenes de Atena entre los caballeros platino, no los puedo dejar pasar; solo sobre mi cadáver

Shun- entonces la única manera de pasar es derrotándote

Aries platino- así es

Seiya- muy bien prepárate METEOROS DE PEGASO

Shiryu- espera Seiya

Aries platino- es inútil PARED DE CRISTAL

De repente los meteoros son rechazados y rebotados hacía Seiya

Shun- Seiya, DEFENSA RODANTE

Entonces Shun se pone frente a Seiya y bloquea los meteoros con su cadena

Seiya- como es…

Aries platino- ja, ja, ja, ja; nosotros los caballeros platino somos mas poderosos que los dioses y no solo eso usamos las mismas técnicas que los caballeros dorados de acuerdo al elemento de la casa que defendemos

Hyoga- ¿como que elementos?, explícate

Aries platino- de acuerdo; los doce signos del zodiaco se dividen en cuatro grupos dependiendo del elemento el cual son cuatro: Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Aire; también las cuatro casas doradas se llaman igual que los elementos, esta casa es la casa del fuego por lo que me corresponde a los caballeros dorados Aiora, Mu y Aioros.

Shiryu- debemos hacer algo para poder pasar

Hyoga- si es tan poderoso como dice, no le podremos ganar

Seiya- si podremos ganarle; si pudimos vencer a los dioses podremos vencerlo atacare METEO... (Shiryu detiene a Seiya)

Shiryu- Seiya déjamelo a mí

Seiya- pero Shiryu

Shiryu- no te preocupes por mi debes llegar con Atena, vete ya

Seiya- de acuerdo vamonos

Aries platino- creen que los voy a dejar pasar

Shiryu salta sobre Aries dando su patada de dragón, pero Aries la bloquea mientras Seiya y los otros se adelantan

Aries platino- esperen

Shiryu- alto, la única manera en que podrás pasar será sobre mi cadáver

Aries platino- de acuerdo, me divertiré contigo


	3. Chapter 3

La caída del dragón

Aries platino- y cual es el nombre que pondré en tu lápida

Shiryu- soy el caballero del dragón Shiryu

Aries platino- muy bien caballero dragón, tu serás el primer sacrificado en esta guerra

Shiryu- eso no sucederá, tengo como misión salvar a Atena

Aries platino- ¿qué dices? Atena esta a salvo con nosotros jamás le haríamos daño

Shiryu- entonces por que la raptaron

Aries- nosotros no la raptamos la salvamos de ustedes

Shiryu- ¿qué?

Aries platino-así es por ordenes de Géminis platino nuestro líder salvamos a Atena de sus terribles planes de desaparecerla del mundo

Shiryu- pero

Aries platino- basta de charla ahora morirás dragón RELÁMPAGOS DE PLASMA

Shiryu- aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Aries platino- no son tan poderosos como géminis decía, que patéticos son, ahora debo alcanzar a los otros insectos

Shiryu- es...pera

Aries platino- mmm, ¡cómo! no puede ser, estas vivo

Shiryu- nosotros no somos el mal, ustedes lo son por raptar a Atena

Aries platino- maldición, recibe esto RELÁMPAGOS DE VOLTAJE... no puede ser ¡cómo lograste pararlo!

Shiryu- el escudo de dragón es él mas fuerte, no lo podrás romper

Aries platino- eso crees, bien ahora destruiré tu orgulloso escudo con la técnica que solo es conocida por el caballero Shura de capricornio

Shiryu- que cosmos tan poderoso es de una mayor magnitud que el de los dioses, un momento, la técnica que solo a visto Shura no puede ser

Aries platino- despídete de tu escudo dragón TRUENO ATOMICO

Shiryu- aaaaaahhhhhh


	4. Chapter 4

La fortaleza del dragón

Shiryu- oh, que fue eso mi...mi escudo esta roto

Aries platino- ahora que e destruido tu escudo no eres nada recibe el khen del carnero REVOLUCIÓN DE POLVO DE ESTRELLAS

Shiryu- aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh

Aries platino- bien ahora que su armadura se a destruido por completo no puede hacer nada; pe...pero que es este cosmo tan poderoso no lo había sentido desde que estuve cerca de ¡un dios!

Shiryu- haaa, DRAGON NACIENTE

Aries platino- PARED DE CRISTAL... ¿cómo? No puede ser destruyo la pared aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh.

Y también tu armadura se a reconstruido pero es distinta, ¿qué es esto?

Shiryu- las armaduras de bronce fueron renacidas con la sangre de Atena y por eso es que llegan a ser tan poderosas como la de los dioses

Aries platino- ahora comprendo el aumento de tu poder pero no podrás ganar nunca

Shiryu-...

Aries platino- nuestras armaduras también son tan poderosas como las de los dioses; lo entiendes dragón nunca podrás arañar esta armadura por mas que lo intentes

Shiryu- eso lo veremos con la espada sagrado que puede cortar todo, toma esto EXCALIBUR

Aries platino- demonios EXTINCIÓN DE LUZ DE ESTRELLAS

Shiryu- demonios lograste anularlo

Aries platino-te lo dije no podrás ganar pero...que es eso

Shiryu- anciano maestro usare sus enseñanzas para triunfar

Aries platino-pero que es esa postura, es...es...la postura de la técnica final de libra; no lo permitiré recibe la técnica final de Aries platino EXPLOSIÓN ESTELAR

Shiryu- maestro dame fuerzas LOS 100 DRAGONES DE ROSAN

Las dos técnicas generan una explosión en la cual los dragones anulan la explosión de Aries y lo golpean con una fuerza tremenda que destruyen su armadura y la casa del fuego; Shiryu sale de entre los escombros.

Shiryu- debo alcanzar a Seiya


	5. Chapter 5

La revancha del escorpión

En la entrada de la casa del agua Seiya y los otros escuchan la destrucción de la casa del fuego y suponen que Shiryu triunfo.

Shun- Seiya

Seiya- lo se Shun, debemos seguir

Los tres caballeros de bronce entran a la casa, a mitad del camino escuchan risas.

???- je, je, je; tontos caballeros como se atreven a desafiar a los caballeros más poderosos de la Tierra, morirán por su insolencia

Hyoga- ¿quién eres?, rebélate

Una luz aparece al fondo y se acerca dando forma al caballero guardián de la casa "Escorpio platino".

Seiya- así que tú eres el caballero de esta casa

Escorpio platino- así es, esta casa es la casa del agua que me brinda el poder de Mascara de muerte, Afrodita y Milo

Shun- supongo que no nos vas a dejar pasar

Escorpio platino- esto contestara tu pregunta LA RESTRICCIÓN

Seiya- es...lo mismo que...nos hizo Milo...no puedo moverme

Shun- yo...tampoco

Hyoga- resistan yo me encargo ARO CONGELANTE

Escorpio platino- ¿qué es esto? no puedo moverme

Hyoga- Seiya, Shun váyanse ahora yo me ocupare de el

Seiya- pero Hyoga

Hyoga- rápido, yo soy el único que puede vencerlo

Escorpio platino- demonios

Seiya- de acuerdo, vamonos Shun

Shun- te estaremos esperando Hyoga

Los dos caballeros salieron de la casa del agua y partieron sin demora a la siguiente casa.


	6. Chapter 6

La fortaleza del cisne

Escorpio platino- haaa, me las pagaras cignus

Hyoga- ¿cómo sabes quien soy yo?

Escorpio platino- eres muy famoso por derrotar a tu maestro Cristal y a Camus

Hyoga- bueno ya nos presentamos así que recibe esto POLVO DE DIAMANTES...lo logre congele a Escorpio

Escorpio platino- je, je, je

Hyoga- ...

Escorpio platino- crees que podrías congelarme con tan débil frío

Hyoga- pero si fue el cero absoluto

Escorpio platino- tonto; nuestras armaduras son tan poderosas como la de los dioses, para congelarlas necesitas 500 golpes del cero absoluto

Hyoga- demonios, debo tener cuidado al usar el siguiente ataque

Escorpio platino- ahora irás a las capas del espíritu OLAS INFERNALES

Hyoga- POLVO DE DIAMANTES

Escorpio platino- bien hecho cignus; pudiste bloquear las olas infernales pero me gustaría saber como te defenderás de esta rosa ROSAS DIABÓLICAS REALES

Entonces Hyoga usa su cosmos y congela todas las rosas

Escorpio platino- vaya cignus eres duro de matar por lo que vi no tiene caso usar las otras rosas, así que probaras el aguijón del escorpión

Hyoga- usaras la aguja escarlata

Escorpio platino- no tengo intenciones de copiar a Milo, además mi golpe es mucho más poderoso que el de Milo

Hyoga- ¿qué estas diciendo?

Escorpio platino- prepárate, recibirás mi khen AGUJA DIAMANTE

Hyoga- aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...no puedo creerlo es mucho más doloroso que la de Milo

Escorpio platino- te lo dije, nunca podrás vencer a un caballero platino

Hyoga- gggghhh

Escorpio platino- tienes miedo cignus; je, je, je, espera que esto solo es el principio

Hyoga- rayos


	7. Chapter 7

Las agujas del escorpión

Escorpio platino- entonces cignus, que harás

Hyoga- crees que te tengo miedo, pues te equivocas y tu serás el que pierda POLVO DE DIAMANTES

Escorpio platino- es inútil AGUJA DIAMANTE...llevas 4 agujas cignus, te rindes

Hyoga- nunca POLVO DE DIAMANTES

Escorpio platino- tonto tu frío difícilmente congela mi piel AGUJA DIAMANTE...la mayoría de mis presas empiezan a suplicar al recibir 6 o se mueren y tu llevas 9 cignus decide muere o ríndete

Hyoga- ninguna de las dos

Escorpio platino- ¿qué dices?

Hyoga- soy un caballero de atena, y no puedo morir hasta salvarla

Escorpio platino- pues tendrás que morir ya que la diosa esta a salvo con nosotros prepárate tus últimos minutos de vida están por acabarse AGUJA DIAMANTE

Hyoga- POLVO DE DIAMANTES

Escorpio platino- tonto tu técnica no tiene efecto en mi...ahora todo tu cuerpo esta paralizado con las 14 agujas y como premio por tu valentía recibirás el último golpe "Antares negro" se encuentra en el centro de la constelación y es el golpe fatal de la aguja; adiós cignus

Hyoga- crees que podrás...dispara con tu cuerpo...paralizado

Escorpio platino- pero como puedes hablar, ¿qué? Mis piernas ¡están congeladas! Como pudo

Hyoga- ya e experimentado esto y los polvos de diamantes no fueron en van

Escorpio platino- demonios

Hyoga- tal parece que yo seré quien dispare el último tiro, recibe mi poder RAYO DE AURORA ataca

Escorpio platino- aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Escorpio platino sale volando por los aires y perdiéndose en la oscuridad

Hyoga- por fin lo e vencido

Escorpio platino- je, je, je; no cantes victoria cignus

Hyoga- como es...

Escorpio platino- no te cuestiones, porque no lo necesitaras estar haciendo en el otro mundo

Hyoga- ya veras...pero ¿cómo? no puedo moverme y mis demás sentidos los estoy perdiendo

Escorpio platino- así es cignus, por la falta de sangre que provoca los orificios de la aguja y ahora muere cignus

Hyoga- debo liquidarlo ahora mismo

Escorpio platino- muere AGUJA ANTARES NEGRO

Hyoga- hhhaaa, maestro ayúdame EJECUCIÓN AURORA

Escorpio platino- imposible a anulado la aguja aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh

Entonces Escorpio sale volando con su armadura destrozada y la casa de agua se desmorona.

Hyoga- ahora debo alcanzar a Seiya...¡mmm¡...Escorpio


	8. Chapter 8

Géminis, un gran misterio

Escorpio platino- cignus...debes salvar a Atena

Hyoga- pero no querías matarme

Shiryu- ¡Hyoga!

Hyoga- Shiryu te encuentras bien

Shiryu- si, pero ¿quién es él?...no me digas que es un caballero platino

Hyoga- si lo es

Shiryu- entonces lo acabare

Hyoga- espera

Escorpio platino- este no es el...momento de pelear; tienen que salvar a Atena

Hyoga- ¿pero que dices?, acaso no nos querías matar

Escorpio platino- la verdad es que géminis uso su khen diabólico para controlar nuestras mentes y así poder matar a Atena

Shiryu- ¿por qué?

Escorpio platino- porque...uuaaaaaa

Hyoga- espera Escorpio, debes contarnos que fue lo que paso

Escorpio platino- no hay tiempo deben salvar a Atena, pero antes cerrare tus heridas con esta aguja...ya esta dejaras de sangrar

Hyoga- Escorpio

Escorpio platino- estoy feliz de que ustedes sean los guardianes de Atena

Hyoga- espera caballero

Escorpio platino- adiós...caballeros de Atena

Hyoga- nnoooooooooooo

Mientras Seiya y Shun llegaban a la tercer casa y penúltima en si.

Seiya- esta es la tercer casa

Shun- Seiya siento un enorme cosmo proviniendo de ella

Seiya- si, debemos tener cuidado

Los dos caballeros de bronce caminaron hasta la mitad donde se encontraron con el caballero guardián de la misma.

Shun- Seiya es el caballero...¡no puede ser! ese ropaje es de...

Seiya- e...es ¡Virgo platino!

Shun- significa que

Virgo platino- así es; soy el guardián de esta casa y maestro del elemento tierra, contengo los poderes de Aldebarán, Shura y Shaka el más cercano a dios entre los caballeros

Seiya- entonces prepárate a ser derrotado

Virgo platino- lo siento yo no soy tu oponente

Seiya- ¿qué dices?

Virgo platino- géminis se quiere encargar de ti personalmente y para ello te teletransportare fuera de esta casa

Seiya- espera

Virgo platino- ¡OHM¡


	9. Chapter 9

La aparición del fénix

Shun- Seiya...¿donde esta Seiya?

Virgo platino- lo teletransporte fuera de esta casa para que se dirigiera a la casa del aire

Shun- eso significa que tendré que pelear con tigo

Virgo platino- así es

Shun- no hay otra forma de evitarlo

Virgo platino- desgraciadamente no

Shun- entonces toma esto CADENA NEBULAR

Virgo platino- OHM

Mientras fuera de la casa de virgo

Seiya- ¿donde estoy?...estoy fuera de la casa, debo ayudar a Shun

Virgo platino- espera Pegaso

Seiya-...

Virgo platino- si te atreves a regresar matare a Andrómeda, dirígete a la casa del aire inmediatamente

Seiya- maldición

Virgo platino- vete, ahora

Seiya- lo siento Shun

Ahora regresamos a la casa

Shun- ¿cómo? mi cadena no funciona

Virgo platino- Andrómeda, tu cadena solo ataca a personas con odio en ellos; yo que no poseo esos sentimientos malignos soy inmune a ella

Shun- entonces ¿cómo podré ganar?

Virgo platino- nunca ganaras, toma esto GRAN CUERNO

Shun- DEFENSA RODANTE

Virgo platino- es inútil vi tu defensa en la casa del fuego desde aquí

Shun- ¿qué?...aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh

Virgo platino- que débil...pero ¿qué es este cosmo? No pertenece a Andrómeda

Shun- hermano...hermano

Virgo platino- ¿qué dices? ¿hermano?, el amor fraterno...si mi hermano y yo teníamos ese sentimiento de amor pero...un minuto, no el hermano de Andrómeda es...es

???- así es, lamentaras haber lastimado a Shun

Virgo platino- tú eres fénix, Ikki el fénix

Ikki- prepárate

Virgo platino- muere Ikki GRAN CUERNO

Ikki- recuerda que no puedes usar la misma técnica contra un caballero

Virgo platino- ¿cómo?...lo detuvo

Ikki- vi tu técnica cuando la lanzaste contra Shun

Virgo platino- no puede ser, la esta regresando aaaaaaahhhhhhhh

Ikki- pagarás por lo que has hecho contra Atena

Virgo platino- demonios


	10. Chapter 10

Amor entre hermanos

Ikki- ¿a qué te referías con tu hermano?

Virgo platino- eso no te incube EXCALIBUR

Ikki- que veloz, por poco y me corta ala mitad

Virgo platino- prepárate Ikki no podrás escapar

Ikki- que...que me pasa...no puedo moverme

Virgo platino- así es; ahora que mi cosmo té a paralizado morirás EXCALIBUR

Ikki- demonios

Shun- DEFENSA RODANTE

Virgo platino ¿qué?, no lo vi

Ikki- Shun

Shun- hermano ahora es mi turno de protegerte

Virgo platino- pero que puedes hacer tú si sabes muy bien que tu cadena no funciona en mi, lo bueno es que me facilitas el trabajo de matarlos

Shun- lo dudo mucho

Virgo platino- ¿qué dices?...pero ¿qué es esto?

Shun- esto es el vapor nebuloso

Virgo platino- ¿cómo?...no puedo moverme

Shun- así es, ahora que e diseminado el vapor este te paralizara

Virgo platino- demonios

Mientras tanto Hyoga y Shiryu se encontraban a mitad de camino hacia la casa de la tierra

Hyoga- Shiryu hay que apresurarnos

Shiryu- si, debemos alcanzar a Seiya...pero ¿qué es este cosmo tan enorme?

Hyoga- tienes razón, no se compara con el de los dioses ¿qué extraño?

Shiryu- pero ¿qué es esa luz?

Hyoga- no lo sé pero me esta quemando, cuidado aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh

Shiryu- ¡Hyoga! Que es aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh


	11. Chapter 11

El poderío de Virgo

Shun- esos cosmos eran...

Virgo platino- tal parece que tus amigos han muerto en manos de Géminis

Shun- eso es imposible

Virgo platino- claro que lo es; Géminis es él más poderoso entre los caballeros platino y con su inmenso poder puede acabar con los dioses sin ayuda alguna

Ikki- aunque ellos hallan muerto nosotros seguiremos nuestra meta en salvar a Atena

Shun- hermano

Ikki- y ahora que Shun a invocado el vapor nebuloso no podrás escapar

Virgo platino- eso crees Ikki

Shun- ahora lo veras TORMENTA NEBULAR

Virgo platino- KHAN

Ikki- ¿cómo es posible que halla bloqueado la tormenta?

Shun- demonios, máxima potencia

Virgo platino- maldito Andrómeda, me encargare de ti primero OHM

Shun- aaaaaahhhhhhhhh

Ikki- ¡Shun!

Virgo platino- bien; ahora es tu turno de morir Ikki

Ikki ¿qué?...no puedo moverme

Virgo platino- muere Ikki SEIS SAMSARA

Ikki- no lo permitiré

Virgo platino- ¿cómo es posible?, logro anular mi técnica

Ikki- esa técnica ya la había visto con Shaka y por eso no tiene efecto en mi

Virgo platino- rayos

De repente se escuchaban pasos aproximándose al lugar de la batalla

Shiryu- Ikki

Hyoga- ¿qué haces aquí?

Ikki- Shiryu, Hyoga; no estaban muertos

Shiryu- eso pensábamos también

Hyoga- pero gracias al cosmo de Atena nos pudimos salvar, lo que me impresiona que él sea el guardián de esta casa

Shiryu- es cierto, no lo puedo creer

Ikki- si tienen razón; me alegro de que esten vivos pero tienen que salir rápido de aquí

Virgo platino- ¿cómo es posible que Atena los ayude?, de todas maneras van a morir

Hyoga, Shiryu- ¿qué?

Ikki- corran

Virgo platino- es tarde RENDICIÓN DEL DIABLO ANTE EL CIELO

Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	12. Chapter 12

Una melodía inesperada

Virgo platino- estos caballeros son muy molestos...debo aniquilarlos

Ikki- no podrás

Virgo platino- Ikki ¿cómo es posible?, si ya estabas casi muerto

Ikki- olvide decirte que cada vez que caiga me levantare con mucha mas fuerza

Virgo platino- entonces are que caigas para siempre con esta técnica EL TESORO DEL CIELO

Ikki- no podrás GOLPE FANTASMA DEL FÉNIX

Virgo platino- ¿qué?...lo anulo aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh ¡Orfeo ayúdame!

Ikki- ¿qué dices?...es imposible eso

Orfeo- si es posible Ikki

Ikki- pero...tu estabas muerto

Orfeo- si pero Virgo platino me dio de nuevo la vida a cambio de que le sea fiel

Ikki- no puede ser

Orfeo- lo es Ikki, CUERDA NOCTURNA

Virgo platino- haaaa; por fin me pude librar de la ilusión...oh bien hecho Orfeo, ahora lo acabare

Ikki- gh...gh

Virgo platino- prepárate EL TESORO DEL INFIERNO

Ikki- ¿qué es esto?...en vez de una imagen divina es una imagen demoníaca

Virgo platino- así es; esta técnica en vez de ser un mundo de paz es un mundo de guerra y avaricia, es el ataque que contiene ambos ataque y defensa en uno

Ikki- no...puedo moverme

Orfeo- (observando)

Virgo platino- ahora Ikki perderás tus ocho sentidos

Ikki- ...no

Virgo platino- hasta nunca Ikki

Orfeo- CUERDA FINA

Virgo platino- ¿qué haces Orfeo?, suéltame

Orfeo- crees que te jure fidelidad realmente; yo solo soy fiel a Atena

Virgo platino- ¿qué?

Ikki- O...Orfeo

Orfeo- vamos Ikki acábalo ya

Virgo platino- no te atreverías

Ikki- Virgo como me dijiste a mí hasta nunca

Virgo platino- noooooooooooooooooooo

Ikki- que mi cosmos crezca hasta el séptimo sentido, ALAS LLAMEANTES SUBIENDO AL CIELO

Virgo platino- aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Y con el poder de Ikki se desmorona el techo de la casa de la tierra dejándola casi toda destruida

Ikki- bueno ya hemos terminado, vamonos

Orfeo- ¿qué es esto?

Ikki- ¿qué dices?...pero ¿qué es este muro?


	13. Chapter 13

Otro muro que romper

Shiryu- aaa, que golpe...¿pero que es este muro?

Hyoga- ¿cómo?...se ve bastante sólido

Shun- hermano ¿qué crees que signifique?

Ikki- no lo sé

Virgo platino- I...Ikki

Ikki- Virgo ¿qué es esto?

Virgo platino- este es...el muro del sol

Shun- ¿cómo?

Orfeo- he escuchado sobre este muro

Shiryu- a que te refieres

Orfeo- este muro solo lo pueden atravesar los caballeros platino y Atena; no los dioses del olimpo son capaces de atravesarlo el cual cierra el paso hacia la casa del aire y la casa elemental

Ikki- entonces lo despedazaremos con nuestro poder combinado

Virgo platino- eso sería inútil

Hyoga- ¿qué dices?

Virgo platino- solo puede ser destruido con...la armadura...de libra

Shiryu- te refieres a la dorada

Virgo platino- no...la otra

Shun- ¿por qué nos lo dices?

Virgo platino- ustedes... los únicos que pueden...deshacer las ambiciones de...agh

Ikki- Virgo...eres realmente un caballero defensor de la justicia

Virgo platino- no...ahí tiempo...de explicaciones...deben salvar a Atena agh

Ikki- Virgo

Virgo platino- ...

Ikki- ¡Virgo!

Shun- en verdad era un caballero valiente

Hyoga- si, nos dijo el secreto del muro antes de morir

Shiryu- pero de que armadura de Libra estaría hablando

Orfeo- no lo sé

Mientras tanto en el santuario

Aioria- ¿cuándo podremos ir a ayudar a los caballeros Mu?

Mu- hasta que diga el patriarca no nos podemos ir

Shion- y hablando de eso es la hora

Mu, Aioria- patriarca

Shion- he llamado a todos los caballeros dorados aquí

Saga- ¿qué pasa patriarca?

Shion- ya es hora de que vayan a ayudar a los caballeros; ya las armaduras doradas están reparadas

Dokho- de acuerdo vamonos, presiento que necesitan e nuestra ayuda

Entonces los 12 caballeros dorados parten a las 4 casas coradas a la velocidad luz

Shiryu- mmm...anciano maestro

Dokho- vaya, tal parece que necesitan nuestra ayuda

Shun- ¿qué quiere decir?

Dokho- necesitan la armadura de Libra para destruir el muro ¿no?; y Orfeo no nos sorprende que estés vivo, ya sabíamos que te habían resucitado

Orfeo- ...

Ikki- y ¿cómo sabe eso anciano maestro?

Dokho- hace 13 años tuve la visión de una armadura muy familiar con un brillo plateado

Saga- Dokho...se refiere a...

Dokho- así es

NOTA: disculpen el retraso de este capítulo, pero es que con esta temporada de exámenes y entrega de trabajos uno no tiene tiempo ni para respirar.


	14. Chapter 14

Una armadura con esperanza

Shiryu- ¡la armadura de Libra platino!

Dokho- Shiryu ¿cómo lo supiste?

Shiryu- cuando vencí a Aries platino vi una luz brillante con la forma de la armadura

Dokho- ya veo...tú eres el único que puede encontrarla

Shiryu- ¿yo?...pero ¿cómo podría saber donde esta?

Dokho- piensa Shiryu, ¿dónde esconderías tú la armadura de Libra platino?

Entonces Shiryu mira a su alrededor cuando ve una grieta en el muro

Shiryu- ¿qué es esa grieta de ahí?

Dokho- es muy raro y además impresionante

Shura-mmm, ya veo porque Shiryu fue destinado a heredar la espada excalibur

Shiryu- a qué te refieres Shura

Shura- esa grieta solo puede ser destruida por el poder de excalibur, vamos Shiryu tú eres el único que puede romper esa grieta

Shiryu- de acuerdo...lo haré EXCALIBUR

De repente, con el poder de excalibur la grieta se rompe y aparece un cegante brillo...y cuando disminuyo el brillo se dieron cuenta de...

Shiryu- esa es

Dokho- ¡la armadura de Libra platino!

Saga- ahora que debemos hacer Dokho

Dokho- así como combinamos nuestro cosmo con la flecha de Aioros en el inframundo, debemos combinar nuestro cosmo con las doce armaduras de Libra

Mascara de Muerte- entonces que esperamos, empecemos ya

Dokho- aléjense lo mas que puedan, esto podría ser peligroso

Shiryu- pero anciano maestro

Dokho- váyanse...o podrían morir en la explosión

Hyoga- pero eso significa que ustedes

Dokho- no se preocupen por nosotros, váyanse

Shun- pero

Milo- ustedes son los únicos que pueden salvar a Atena ahora váyanse

Hyoga- entendemos

Aldebarán- Orfeo acompáñalos te van a necesitar

Orfeo- de acuerdo

Shiryu- vamonos

Orfeo, Ikki, Shun y Hyoga- sí

Entonces los doce caballeros dorados empiezan a combinar su cosmo con las armas de Libra platino

Dokho- bien...ahora

Caballeros dorados-haaaaaaaaa

Las doce armas chocan contra el muro y desprenden un intenso brillo junto a un temblor que sacude todas las casas doradas.

NOTA: disculpen la tardanza pero estuve en época de exámenes y no pude escribir nada, espero que les agraden las siguientes ovas.


	15. Chapter 15

Un caballero no mencionado

Cuando el brillo de la explosión se fue, ¡el muro había sido destruido!, pero...

Ikki- los caballeros dorados lo han logrado

Hyoga- si pero donde están, no puede ser que...

Orfeo-¡esperen miren!

Shiryu- anciano maestro, anciano maestro esta bien

Dokho- si, solo que estamos un poco agotados, pero ustedes deben seguir adelante

Shun- pero

Saga- rápido, deben salvar a Atena

Hyoga- de acuerdo

Orfeo- donde esta la armadura de Libra platino

Ikki- es cierto donde estará

Shiryu- eso no importa debemos seguir adelante

Entonces cuando subían las escaleras

Hyoga- por cierto, ¿cómo crees que este Seiya?

Shiryu- debe estar bien es fuerte

Shun- así es, alo mejor ya venció al caballero y se dirige a salvar a Atena

Mientras Seiya salía de la casa del aire sin ningún rasguño

Seiya- ¿qué extraño?, no había nadie adentro

Entonces los otros alcanzaron a ver a Seiya

Shun- que bien Seiya esta a salvo

Orfeo- entonces significa que debió haber vencido al caballero platino

Ikki- entonces atravesemos la casa

Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Orfeo- ¡¡sí!!

Y cuando entraron a la casa...

Ikki- que extraño cosmo

Hyoga- si...es muy misterioso

Shun- si yo también lo siento; pero, mi cadena no indica nada

???- tu cadena no funciona porque no me afecta Andrómeda

Shun- ¿qué dices?

???- su destino es morir en este lugar

Orfeo- ¿quién eres?, rebélate

Entonces aparece un caballero que no esperaban

Shiryu- tú eres...Libra Platino

Ikki- pero se supone que tu no existías

Libra platino- yo solo aparezco cuando es necesario ya que solo Atena y Géminis platino saben de mi existencia; yo soy la mitad del viento, poseo los poderes de Dokho y Camus

Shun- ¿qué?

Hyoga- rrrrrr no permitiré que el poder de mi maestro sea usado para el mal, toma esto POLVO DE DIAMANTES

Libra platino- eres un tonto POLVO DE DIAMANTES

Hyoga- ¿cómo?, traspasa y anula mi polvo de diamantes con el suyo...aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh


	16. Chapter 16

Una sola esperanza

Shiryu- ¡Hyoga!, me las pagarás, DRAGON NACIENTE

Libra platino- les dije que es inútil DRAGON NACIENTE

Shiryu- ¿cómo?, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Shun- Shiryu

Libra platino- sus técnicas son inútiles, las conozco todas ya que son mías también, y para ustedes Fénix y Orfeo les espera una muerte lenta

Ikki- tu serás quien muera

Orfeo- prepárate

Libra platino- tomen esto SARCÓFAGO DE HIELO

Ikki- GOLPE...

Orfeo- CUERDA...

Libra platino- je, je, je; morirán en estos sarcófagos

Shun- ¿a qué te refieres?

Libra platino- Fénix y Orfeo morirán en estos sarcófagos a menos que sean liberados por una de mis armas ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

Shun- te venceré

Libra platino- ¿qué?

Shun- te venceré y así recuperare a mi hermano y a Orfeo

Libra platino- no podrás soy invencible

Shun- ya veremos

Libra platino- ¿eso crees?, muere Andrómeda LOS CIEN DRAGONES DE RUSHAN

Shun- DEFENSA RODANTE, mi defensa se activa no puedes penetrarla

Libra platino- je, je, je, je; caíste en mi trampa

Shun- ¿qué dices?

Libra platino- ahora que e visto tu defensa pudo penetrarla

Shun- no lo creo

Libra platino- créelo toma esto LOS MIL DRAGONES DE RUSHAN

Shun- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh


	17. Chapter 17

La explicación del porque

Libra platino- je, je, je, je; ahora solo falta de encargarme de dragón y cisne

Shun- e...espera

Libra platino-...

Shun- aún no has acabado conmigo

Libra platino- entonces morirás en el cero absoluto

Shun- no podrás

Libra platino- claro que sí EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA

Shun- VENTILADOR DE ANDRÓMEDA

Libra platino- ¿qué es eso?

Shun- una vez que halla visto una técnica mi cadena toma la forma defensiva más adecuada

Libra platino- no puede ser, el ventilador regresa la ejecución havia mi aaaaaahhhhhh

Shun- y además ya se como derrotarte

Libra platino- ¿qué?

Shun- tu no existes

Libra platino-...ja, ja, ja, ja, ja; estas loco claro que existo

Shun- entonces como explicas lo que le pasa a mi cadena

Libra platino- ¿a qué te refieres?... solo esta torcida, ¡o no!

Shun- así es, di tus verdaderas intenciones...caballero platino de Géminis

Libra platino- je, je, je, je; así que sabes lo que estoy haciendo

Shun- si, Saga ya lo había hecho antes y sé la manera de vencerte

Libra platino- morirás antes de hacerlo, prepárate

Shun- vamos cosmos, elévate, elévate hasta el infinito

Entonces la armadura de Andrómeda cambia repentinamente

Libra platino- así que es ese el poder del kamei... no me impresiona muere Andrómeda DRAGON DE HIELO

Hyoga-...aaa ...¿qué pasó?

Shiryu- ...Shun...cuidado

Shun- te voy a vencer ONDA DE TRUENO

Hyoga- debemos ayudarlo

Shiryu- por supuesto DRAGON NACIENTE

Hyoga- RAYO DE AURORA, ataca

Entonces las dos técnicas combinadas chocan y neutralizan al dragón de hielo permitiéndole a la cadena avanzar hasta Libra

Libra platino- ¿qué? ¡esto es imposible! aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Shun- vamos cadena llega con el responsable de esto, ¡Géminis!

Entonces la cadena atraviesa una dimensión hasta que golpea a Géminis en la casa de Dioses

Géminis platino- ¿cómo pudo hacerlo?...esos caballeros son más poderosos de lo que creí, pero si acabo con su esperanza antes de que lleguen todos no habrá quién me pare ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Atena- ¿quién eres?... no eres el verdadero Géminis

Géminis platino- je, je, je, je, je; todo se sabrá a su momento...nieta


	18. Chapter 18

Un caballero poco usual

En lo que terminaba la pelea entre Shun y Libra platino Seiya llegaba a la camara de los elementos (es la equivalencia a la camara del maestro de las 12 casas) donde estaba su mayor rival

Seiya- ¡por fin e llegado!, pronto salvare a Saori

Entrando a la camara...

Seiya- ¡Saoriii!

???- alto ahí

Seiya- ¿qué?...¿quién eres?

???- en realidad quieres saberlo je, je, je, je; pues soy tu verdugo

Entonces de entre las sombras empieza a verse un brillo plateado

Seiya- entonces eres tu...caballero platino de Géminis

Géminis platino- Pegaso respóndeme, ¿por qué proteges a la Tierra?; si ha sido por decisión de los poderosos que esta se convierta en un mundo desolado y sin vida alguna

Seiya- porque es nuestro deber defenderlo como a las personas y a Atena; y ese objetivo de los dioses fue destruido junto con ellos

Géminis platino- ¿y quien dijo que era deseo de los dioses?

Seiya- ¿qué?...¿a que te refieres?

Géminis platino- los dioses solo eran marionetas del verdadero señor que quiere destruir a la humanidad y gobernar este mundo a su antojo

Seiya- ¿qué dices?

Géminis platino- bueno ya fue bastante charla ahora morirás Pegaso

Seiya- no lo creo METEOROS DE PEGASO

Géminis platino- tonto

Seiya- ¿pero que pasa?...mis meteoros no lo lastiman

Géminis platino- yo soy el caballero más poderoso de entre todos, ni siquiera Shaka podría vencerme

Seiya- pero eso es...

Géminis platino- ahora muere Pegaso EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS

Seiya- aaaaaaahhhhhhhh

Géminis platino- recuerdo que aunque estés al borde de la muerte te puedes levantar 100 veces más poderoso por eso te mandaré a otra dimensión

Seiya- gh...gh

Géminis platino- hasta nunca Pegaso OTRA DIMENSION

Seiya- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Géminis platino- ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja; ahora que e acabado con Pegaso la Tierra le pertenecerá al único y verdadero señor que la merece

Mientras los 4 caballeros de bronce y Orfeo se percatan de...

Hyoga- Shiryu, lo sentiste

Shiryu- si pero, no puede ser

Shun- el cosmo de Seiya a

Ikki- desaparecido

Orfeo- rápido, tenemos que llegar a la camara

Los 4 caballeros de bronce- ¡sí!

Entonces en la camara...

Géminis platino- je, je, je; sin Pegaso y los 12 caballeros dorados inutilizados la Tierra me pertenecerá

???- ah...ah...sal de...mi cuerpo

Géminis platino- jamás ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.


	19. Chapter 19

¿Los caballeros vencidos?

Después de una larga travesía los cuatro caballeros de bronce y Orfeo llegan a la cámara.

Shiryu- ¡Seiya!...¡Seiya!

Géminis Platino- los siento, pero Pegaso ya no existe en este mundo

Hyoga- ¡qué!, maldito

Ikki- rrrr, yo vengaré la muerte de Seiya ALAS LLAMEANTES SUBIENDO AL CIELO

Géminis Platino- je, je; es inútil

Ikki- ¿qué pasa?...mi poder no lo afecta

Géminis Platino- adiós Fénix OTRA DIEMENSION

Ikki- aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh

Shun- Ikkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Géminis Platino- ja, ja, ja, ja, ja; parece que al Fénix se le cayeron las alas

Shiryu- maldito

Hyoga- no las pagaras

Orfeo- prepárate a ser derrotado- CUERDA NOCTURNA

Shiryu- vamos, que el cosmo se eleve al máximo LOS CIEN DRAGONES DE ROSAN

Hyoga- así es EJECUCION AURORA

Shun- mi turno TORMENTA NEBULAR

Géminis Platino- que no lo entienden, soy el caballero más poderoso de todos

Shiryu- ¿qué sucede?

Shun- nuestros ataques

Orfeo- están siendo rechazados

Géminis Platino- ahora despídanse de este mundo, EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS

Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Orfeo- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Géminis Platino- ahora ya nada me podrá detener

Ikki- eso es lo que tú crees

Géminis Platino- ¿qué?

Y desde una grieta hecha desde la otra dimensión se ve el aura del fénix emergiendo de ella

Géminis Platino- ¿cómo es posible que te hayas escapado de la otra dimensión?

Ikki- yo puedo regresar desde el mismo infierno o de cualquier otro mundo

Géminis Platino- mmm, bueno eso no importa ya que de todas formas te despedazare en mil pedazos, prepárate EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS

Ikki- eso ya lo veremos ALAS LLAMEANTES SUBIENDO AL CIELO

Entonces cuando las 2 técnicas chocan la técnica de Fénix desvanece a la de Géminis y se dirige contra el

Géminis Platino- demonios BARRIER TECH

Ikki- ¿qué es eso?

Géminis Platino- esta técnica puede bloquear cualquier ataque y neutralizarlo, es por eso que ningún ataque que me lancen me afecta

Ikki- rayos, pero aunque parezca imposible seguiré intentando

???- _Fénix_

Ikki- ?

???- por…favor…salva a Atena


	20. Chapter 20

La fe inquebrantable

Ikki- (¿qué fue eso?)

Géminis platino- prepárate Fénix

Ikki- !

Géminis platino- GOLPE DE RAFAGA

Ikki- rayos

Y con una serie de maniobras y saltos Ikki logra evitar la ráfaga

Géminis platino- así que los rumores eran ciertos

Ikki- ¿a qué te refieres?

Géminis platino- aun cuando Pegaso se lleva la gloria siempre tu eres mas fuerte que el

Ikki- …

Géminis platino- eres un digno adversario, y por eso te eliminare sin dolor

Ikki- eso crees, ALAS LLAMEANTES SUBIENDO AL CIELO

Géminis platino- despídete de este mundo Fénix, RAYO COSMICO

Entonces el rayo cósmico de géminis desvanece el poder de Ikki y lo golpea tal brutalmente que hasta logra cuartear y volar un pedazo del hombro a la armadura divina

Ikki- ¿qué?, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh

Géminis platino- je, je

Ikki- ¿cómo es posible?, si es una armadura que alcanza la resistencia de las de los dioses

Géminis platino- ya se los dije, soy más poderoso que los dioses, nadie puede detenerme

Ikki- gh

Géminis platino- y ahora te cortare la cabeza jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

De repente la cadena de Andrómeda amarra el brazo de géminis y evita el golpe final a Ikki

Géminis platino- ¿aún sigues con vida?

Shun- no me rendiré, ese es el deber de un caballero

Shiryu- así es

Géminis platino- mh

Shiryu- nosotros somos los caballeros de Atena

Hyoga- los caballeros de Atena son los encargados de resguardar la paz y la justicia en la Tierra

Orfeo- es por eso que nunca nos rendiremos

Géminis platino- valla, tal parece que los subestime un poco, los exterminare con mi técnica mas poderosa; no escaparán

Mientras tanto en donde se encontraba el muro del sol

Saga- bien, estamos listos, vayamos a ayudar a Seiya y los otros

Aioros- si salvemos a Atena

Caballero dorados- si

???- son en verdad caballeros de Atena, aún de tener tantas heridas siguen teniendo fe…perdónenme por haber perdido esa fe. NO DEJARE QUE USE MIS PODERES EN CONTRA DE ELLOS


	21. Chapter 21

Siempre caballeros hasta el fin

Géminis platino- despídanse de este mundo

Orfeo- que clase de cosmo es este

Shiryu tan grande que podría cubrir el universo 100 veces

Géminis platino- mueran GOLPE DEL ZODIACO

Entonces todas las estrellas que confirman las constelaciones se hacen presentes incluyendo a las 12 principales y estas empiezan a atacar a los caballeros

Caballeros de bronce y Orfeo- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

De repente las armaduras empiezan a cuartearse y a desbaratarse por el poder de géminis platino

Géminis platino- je,je…ahora solo falta hacer una cosa para que mi victoria sea segura. Debo acabar con Fénix de una vez por todas

???- lo dudo mucho

Géminis platino- ¿qué?, mi cuerpo…no me responde

???- no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya

Géminis platino- como si pudieras detenerme en realidad, si apenas eres un espíritu que se lamenta a través de las casas doradas

Aioria- disculpa llegamos tarde a la fiesta

Géminis platino- ¿cómo?, es imposible

Camus- POLVO DE DIAMANTES

Dokho- DRAGON NACIENTE

Saga- EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS

Géminis platino- malditos, BARRIER TECH

Saga- rayos detuvo nuestros ataques

Géminis platino- ya se los he dicho, soy invencible, nadie puede derrotarme

Aioros- aun si tenemos que abandonar nuestro orgullo te derrotaremos

Géminis platino- ¿de que están…imposible, debe ser una broma, ¿¡CUATRO EXCLAMACIONES DE ATENA!?

Mascara de muerte- lo haremos en nombre de la justicia y de Atena

Géminis platino- BARRIER TECH MAXIMA POTENCIA

Mu- ahora

Caballeros dorados- EXCLAMACION DE ATENA

Las 3 exclamaciones de Atena chocan con la barrera de géminis, pero no logran ni siquiera cuartearla

Géminis platino- ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja; esto demuestra que soy el ser mas poderoso en la tierra, nadie puede vencerme, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Ikki- eso…crees

Géminis platino- !!

Shun- nosotros…nunca nos…rendiremos

Géminis platino- es inconcebible, ustedes deberían de estar muertos

Shiryu- creo que te equivocaste

Géminis platino- de todos modos no importa, mi barrera es impenetrable no hay nadie que la traspase

Ikki- y que hay de ese hueco de ahí arriba

Géminis platino- ¿cuál hue…!!, ¿Cómo es que?

???- caballeros protectores de Atena, logré abrir un pequeño hueco por el que podrán atacar a géminis, rápido deben salvar a Atena

Hyoga- vamos que se encienda el cosmos

Géminis platino- no, deténganse

Shun-TORMENTA NEBULAR

Shiryu- LOS 100 DRAGONES DE ROZAN

Hyoga- EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA

Ikki- ALAS LLAMEANTES SUBIENDO AL CIELO

Orfeo- yo también ayudaré CUERDA NOCTURNA

Géminis platino- noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

???- Gracias…caballeros de Atena

Géminis platino- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Con el golpe que dieron los caballeros de bronce y Orfeo, desconcentraron a géminis y así también recibió el golpe de las 4 exclamaciones de Atena mandándolo a volar hasta el cuarto donde esta Atena cautiva con gran parte de su armadura destrozada


	22. Chapter 22

¿La paz llegará algún día?

Shiryu- por fin logramos derrotarlo

Hyoga- y miren ahí esta Atena sana y salva

Dokho- vamos no hay tiempo que esperar

Shun- …

Afrodita- ¿qué pasa Shun?

Shun- …!, miren es Seiya,¡esta vivo!

Seiya entra caminando a la sala pero se ve algo diferente

Saga- ¿Seiya que te pasa?

Seiya- apártense inútiles

Shiryu-¿qué estas diciendo?

Seiya- quítense METEOROS PEGASO

Todos lo esquivan mientras Seiya atraviesa la sala para llegar con Atena

Hyoga- ¿que te ocurre Seiya acaso te volviste loco?

Seiya- ahora nada me detendrá para dominar el mundo

Dokho- ¿qué?

Entonces se abre un portal y Seiya salta en el cargando a Atena

Aldebaran- ¿pero que es lo que acaba de pasar?

Géminis platino- auch, mi cabeza

Shiryu- ¿cómo es posible que sigas vivo después de ese golpe?

Géminis platino- uh…uh,uh

Saga- terminare con esto de una vez por todas

Géminis platino- esperen…se equivocan

Saga- ¿a que te refieres?

Géminis platino- yo…yo no fui quien…causo esta pelea

Orfeo- mentira, tu fuiste quien hipnotizó a los caballeros platino para que lucharan en contra nuestra

Géminis platino- ese…no era yo…era un espíritu controlando…mi cuerpo

Shiryu- debes estar mintiendo, ¿alguien tan poderoso siendo controlado por otro?, se me hace imposible

Ikki- para mí no

Shun- hermano

Ikki- tu eras la voz que escuchamos durante la pelea, ¿no es así?

Géminis platino- si

Shaka- entonces, ¿contra quién estuvimos peleando todo el tiempo?

Géminis platino- contra quien en verdad quiere este mundo…el que controlo a los dioses…para su beneficio…Cronos

Caballeros- ¿qué?

Dokho- así que, la leyenda era cierta

Shiryu- ¿de qué esta hablando maestro?

Dokho- la puerta de Exilium

Géminis platino- …

Mientras tanto en una caverna oscura

Atena- Seiya, ¿qué crees que estas haciendo?, suéltame por favor Sei…esta puerta es

Seiya- es la hora…de mi resurrección

Mientras detrás de la puerta se ven unos temibles ojos amarillos sumergidos en una inmensa oscuridad

Fin?


End file.
